During the various annual holidays and special occasions, greeting cards are often the preferred form of salutation. Generally, these cards are proudly displayed in a tented manner atop tables and counters, or are affixed to walls or the like. Other more inventive techniques for displaying greeting cards, however, are well known in the art which provide a plurality of spaced-apart, side-by-side elastic strings or strands formed to seat in the fold of a card so that the card can be suspended or supported therefrom. Typical of these patented card and sheet paper holders may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 104,415; 104,863; 158,839; 308,295; 936,223; 3,789,526; 4,840,407; and 4,852,280.
While these devices adequately retain the cards or paper sheets therein, several problems are inherent in many of these devices. Most of these card holding devices are laborious and time consuming to manufacture since special care is required to mount the side-by-side elastic strands to a holding device such as a folder. Typically, a central bar, core or post member must be provided to support and secure the series of strands in a side-by-side relation, which is then mounted to a spine of the folder. As a result, manufacture is more complex and costly.
Moreover, the series of elastic strands are usually resilient to retain the strands neatly against the bar or post member, or the spine of the folder. These resilient strands, however, tend to stretch after repeated use which ultimately causes a reduction of resiliency in each strand. Hence, the strands start to sag which is aesthetically unappealing, often resulting in premature discardation of the card holder.